Image guidance needle localization systems are an essential part of the state of the art diagnostic and therapeutic managements. X-ray computed tomography (“CT”) and fluoroscopic guidance systems are known for accurately guiding a needle to a target lesion. Drawbacks of CT-guided needle localization include relatively high radiation exposures and longer procedure times [Jin K N, Park C M, Goo J M, et al. Initial experience of percutaneous transthoracic needle biopsy of lung nodules using C-arm conebeam CT systems. Eur Radiol 2010; 20:2108-15]. Fluoroscopic guidance may be technically challenging and have relatively higher radiation exposure to operators, but has the benefit of allowing real-time monitoring of needle localization progress [Manbachi A, Cobbold R, Ginsburg H. Guided pedicle screw insertion: technique and training. The Spine Journal 14 (2014) 165-179].
Current biopsy needle systems have the inherent issue of obscuring the needle targeting process, whether the needle is inserted by hand or using a surgical mallet. Because available biopsy needles are straight, introducing the needle manually precludes the use of real-time guidance because the real-time imaging would expose the operator's hand to radiation. Hand-insertion is therefore an essentially blind process, meaning real-time imaging is impractical. Alternatively, if an operator uses a prior art surgical mallet, the diameter of the surgical mallet head (usually about 2.5-3 cm) typically completely covers both the needle (usually about 3 mm) and the target tissue, thus preventing the operator from seeing the precise location of the needle.